Coward
by seffa
Summary: It's as simple as ripping out a band aid. But he just couldn't do it.  Warning: Fluff lies ahead


**Title: **"Coward"**  
>Pairing: <strong>Alfred x Arthur**  
>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Summary: <strong>_It's as simple as ripping out a band aid. But he just couldn't do it._**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Hetalia on any sorts. It all belongs to their rightful copyright holders. **  
>AN: **If I made them OOC... then Jesus, I'm sorry! If you think they're perfect, then thank you~ But I wanted the fluff to even out so it wasn't overly cute. Because it's Arthur! You can't mess with his character! But Alfred's easy~ You can do this and that and he would STILL be IC. Anyway, enjoy this small Hetalia ficklet~ (Because I don't know how many of _these _I'll be writing).

* * *

><p>Arthur hated winter. The cold did nothing to warm up his exposed hands. Though his lack of gloves had something to do with it, he still blamed the weather. He missed his home, where the fireplace would sparkle with warm fire and a suited cup of tea could be resting on the palms of his hands. At home, he could be left alone to his thoughts. <em>His <em>thoughts and not these troublesome issues like reaching out a hand to his current companion walking next to him. Bloody bastard, did he know?

Sending a glance towards him, Arthur inspected Alfred, a grin plastered on his pathetic face. He breathed out and watch as the cold gathered up his hot breath (Now why did he find that amusing?). The unsettling feeling on his stomach made him feel hot inside as Alfred turned that goofy smile towards him. Arthur was quick to scatter his eyes away. He wouldn't embarrass himself in front of this fool! But that swinging hand that was only inches away from his own...

_Perhaps a warm hand to hold onto his tightly._

Arthur excused his last thought and _hmph _at himself.

"Ah, what is it?" Alfred wondered, tilting his attention to his English friend.

And Arthur dismissed it with a hand, not wanting his own voice to fail him – to break his composure. It was already annoying enough to have to handle his _friend _even though he _could_ _of_ rejected his invitation to this walk. But even so, the word "sure" lingered on his tongue and slipped quick enough before he could stop himself. Was he becoming pathetic?

"Ah, come on! What is it, _Arthur_?" He purred at his name, making Arthur frown to cover up the blush wanting to come out. He gritted his teeth and sent Alfred a warning glare, sincerely not in the mood to argue.

Not that there wasn't a day that two didn't fight.

"Don't push it, America!" he scoffed, briefly rubbing his numb hands together before it became the other's sole attention.

Alfred faked a sniffle and pouted. "You're no fun, England!"

Arthur continued to avoid his eyes. They were too blue for his tasting and for some odd reason, it still made his stomach squeeze when their eyes locked.

It was quiet for awhile until his pestering thoughts came crying out again. He couldn't surpass his shivers anymore and wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing for warmth. He felt completely numb now. His nose felt cold and his heart felt like it was beating faster. Arthur still couldn't bring himself to reach out. It was stupid! It was by instinct to always hold his pride and never let someone like Alfred to beat him down. Someone could almost relate him to a turtle. His shell was thick and impossible to break through but inside, he was soft and fragile. Arthur wasn't proud of it but he felt insecure for anyone to see that side of him.

_'He'll notice sooner or later so you might as well get it over with!' _he argued with himself. And there was no doubt Alfred would! It gave him the satisfaction to tease and toy with him. It shrunk his ego and it would eventually sink in long enough to trigger him into exploding, red anger. Yet it only got interesting for Alfred when he got to that point. Damn him!

He stopped walking. "A-Alfred..." _Damn it! _He didn't mean to stutter...

"Huh?" Alfred turned and stopped. A smile was wanting to curve at the sight of Arthur's pathetic state.

Sighing, Alfred opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He choose not to bite his lip or look away or yell at him. Instead, he opted to let the warm blush set on the apples of his cheeks. It felt warmer this way, but he briefly shook it off. "...never mind."

Alfred didn't seem to think so as he closed the distance and topped over him. He raised a hand and push the English man's fringe, blue settling on green. His stomach was flipping upside down and he felt hotter as warm fingertips kept brushing his hair away.

"For once, you let yourself go." Alfred let his hand settled on his face before he grasp his hands and held them tight. "You could of just asked though."

"S-shut up!" He struggled to keep a sharp edge to his tone but he was distracted by how close they were, how their hands awkwardly held on to each other. He looked up and noticed inviting lips. Arthur groaned. _Ah, great... _His thoughts began first with how he wanted to hold his hand to kissing him. Steaming in anger, he scowled and tried to push Alfred away but he wouldn't budge.

The blue eyed American simply chuckled and whispered, "Let's get you home." Releasing one hand, he gripped the other and swung it between them. Arthur tried to keep up but his heartbeat was rapid and he tried his best to slow his breath. He would of pleaded for him to stop but he looked at their locked hands and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Arthur felt it best to be quiet and let things flow the way they went.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **GASP! Did I just write something I actually typed up in one sitting? Woah, I haven't had one of those in awhile. :Points to self: I'm really a procrastinator, it's really bad~ But I guess it's because writing for my last fandom obsession was hard enough.

So I'm thinking I should write more Hetalia. But something with Gilbert~ I want some romance but I don't know who to pair him up with. Honestly, I pair zee Prussia with anyone. But I would love suggestions! But if you'd like more Alfred x Arthur, I could write more of that!

Anyway, a nice review would be grateful! Thank you for reading~


End file.
